Confidences à un divan
by SONNARA
Summary: Il avait tout, elle aussi. Ils étaient pareils, mais se haïssaient. Mais quand les gens grandissent, les sentiments font leur entrée et les destins se lient, les préjugés tombent. Que feriez vous si vous tombiez amoureuse de celui que vous pensiez haïr ?
1. Chapter 1

Elle était enfin là. Sur la quai 9 ¾, elle attendait de voir un visage familier, un visage qu'elle aimait. La jeune fille répondant au doux nom de Madison Sinclair avait posé sa lourde malle à ses pieds. Elle attendait de monter dans le train avec quelqu'un, pour débuter sa sixième année à Poudlard. Elle était seule, ses parents étant déjà partis, ayant elle-ne-savait quelle importante réunion. Mais qu'importe, elle était bien mieux toute seule.

- Pour ce qu'ils me parlent quand ils sont là, merci bien. Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir les gens autour d'elle.

Les parents de Madison n'étaient pas ce qu'on peut appeler des parents merveilleux. Ils n'ouvraient jamais la bouche à part pour dire des choses désagréables comme « Tu devrais peut être mettre un peu de fond de teint, tu as des cernes ma chérie » ou encore « Pff, tout ça pour toi. On va être en retard nous ». Bref, elle adorait ses parents, et inversement.

- Vieux cons va.

- Tu parles toute seule Maddie ?

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la blonde tandis qu'elle se retournait. Derrière elle se tenait son meilleur ami. Grand, ses cheveux châtains tombant légèrement sur ses yeux dorés, Rémus Lupin lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard elle s'était attaché à lui et ils étaient vite devenu très proches. Tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras, elle se sentit de nouveau chez elle. Mais elle se détacha du Gryffondor et lança un regard étonné autour de lui.

- Tes « amis » ne sont pas là ?

Madison n'aimait pas vraiment la bande d'amis de Remus. Enfin non. Elle n'aimait pas un ami en particulier. Autant James la faisait rire et Peter ne l'ennuyait pas, mais Sirius Black, ce sombre crétin, l'énervait au plus haut point. Un bellâtre sans cervelle qui s'amusait à séduire toutes les filles de Poudlard. « Crétin va »

- Maddie, soupira Remus d'un air las, je sais que tu ne porte pas Sirius dans ton petit cœur, mais fais un effort.

- Mais voyons, que dis-tu là mon cher Remus. Je voue un culte à Sirius Black, je l'aime je l'adore. J'ai même un petit autel dans ma chambre avec une photo de lui. Que j'embrasse tous les soirs d'ailleurs.

- Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Madison Sinclair me voue un culte à moi, l'incroyable Sirius Black ? Qui l'eut cru !

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça lorsqu'elle entendit le son de cette voix tant détestée. Son meilleur ami au contraire affichait un sourire énorme et elle sentait bien qu'il se retenait d'exploser de rire.

- Black, quelle bonne surprise.

- Alors, la photo ? C'est lequel de mes profils ?

Madison assista alors à un spectacle affligeant : Sirius Black se tenait le menton et prenait des poses différentes, comme un top-model. Levant les yeux au ciel, la blonde ramassa sa malle, et tourna les talons la tête haute, sans oublier d'envoyer un regard noir à ce crétin et à son meilleur ami qui était maintenant en train de rire en se tenant les côtes. Elle monta dans le train et fit tous les compartiments jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une tête familière. Elle arriva enfin dans un compartiment où elle trouva une tête aussi rousse que Madison était brune plongée dans un livre sans aucun doute passionnant.

- Salut Lily. Lança-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Maddie. Ah, toi tu as croisé Sirius hein ?

C'était le problème avec Lily. Elle connaissait si bien Madison qu'il lui était impossible de lui cacher quelque chose. Et dès qu'elle croisait Sirius, elle était énervée pour le reste de la journée, aussi ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé. Tout en soupirant, la blonde se jeta sur le divan.

- Quel crétin. Je comprend pas comment Remus peut le supporter. Des fois j'ai envie de le …. RAHHHHH.

Le pauvre journal que la brune avait sortit de son sac se retrouva vite sans pages tellement la jeune fille le serrait entre ses mains. Compatissante, la rousse hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Madison décida donc de changer de sujet et de ne pas gâcher sa journée en pensant à cet abruti. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se déroula tranquillement, sans incident notoire. Les deux filles passèrent tout leur temps à se raconter leurs vacances d'été, dans les moindres détails. Puis elles arrivèrent finalement à destination. Elle descendirent du train en riant. Lorsque Madison reconnut le groupe des Maraudeurs en train de rire à quelques mètres d'elles, elle attrapa la main de son amie et se baissa. Elle ne vit pas la rouquine lever les yeux aux ciels et continua de marcher de la sorte jusqu'aux calèches. Enfin elles montèrent dans ces dernières – Madison ayant prit la peine d'en laisser passer une ou deux après celle des Maraudeurs – et arrivèrent au château. Elle était enfin à la maison. Lily et elle se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et allèrent s'assoir à la table des rouge et or en ayant pris soin de mettre une limite de sécurité d'au moins 10 personnes entre elles et Black « Maniaque moi ? Noooooon. Je ne veux pas devenir crétine c'est tout » La Répartition finie, les deux filles furent accostées par d'autres de leurs amis et ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et rien. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, et Madison s'endormit rapidement. Elle préférait ne pas penser à sa journée du lendemain, qui s'annonçait mortelle. Dans tous les sens du terme.

A peine fut-elle réveillée le lendemain matin, qu'elle sentit que la journée allait être désastreuse. Comme toutes les premières journées de cours qu'elle avait eut la chance de vivre depuis sa tendre enfance. Premièrement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit puisqu'elle s'était réveillée aux environs de trois heures du matin. Autant vous dire que la jeune fille a sortit fond de teint, anti-cernes et autres artifices pour cacher les superbes cernes qui ornaient sa figure. Ce qui s'avéra ne pas être suffisant.

- T'as une tête à faire fuir un hippogriffe ce matin Sinclair.

Ce qui nous amène au deuxièmement : à peine la jeune rouge eut-elle mit le pied dans la salle commune qu'elle se retrouva face à un Sirius Black qui décida de lui faire un petit compliment pour égayer sa journée. « Sombre et inutile crétin dégénéré »

- Va faire mumuse ailleurs Black, marmonna-t-elle avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle en baillant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva là, elle posa son derrière sur la banc des Gryffondor et se hâta de dévorer littéralement sa tartine avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur son emploi du temps. « Potions, génial. Quoi de mieux que de voir Slughorn pour que cette journée soit _vraiment _merveilleuse ? » Et c'est en râlant du mieux qu'elle pouvait que la brune se dirigea vers les cachots, pour un double cours de potions en compagnie des Serpentard. « Vraiment, j'adore ma vie. »


	2. Chapter 2 : le pari

**Le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier (c'est pas compliqué en même temps). Merci à x3-Bella Black-x3 pour m'avoir prévenu de mes erreurs sur blonde/brune Donc oui, Madison est bel et bien brune. J'ai tenté de corriger tout ce chapitre sur cette erreur, mais si il reste encore un blonde quelque part, c'est une erreur de ma part :)**

Appuyé contre sa table de potions, l'œil vitreux, Madison bailla ostensiblement avant de regarder l'heure. Encore une demi-heure de ce cours insupportable, au milieu des verts complètements débiles et des rouges idiots. Elle était franchement gâtée, y a pas à dire. Le professeur ne semblait pas remarquer qu'une des meilleures élèves était complètement à côté de la plaque et continuait son cours sur les antidotes tranquillement, sans se presser. La jeune brune releva la tête et lança un coup d'œil à Lily, sa voisine, qui semblait plongée dans les paroles de ce bon vieux Slug. Derrière elle, la brune entendait des gloussements stupides et elle ne douta pas une minute de qui se trouvait derrière leur paillasse. Elle risqua un coup d'œil et vit en effet les Maraudeurs. James montrait quelque chose aux trois autres, mais de là où elle était, la jeune fille ne pouvait rien voir. Tandis qu'elle essayait de voir ce qui se tramait, elle croisa le regard de Remus qui lui lança un sourire plein de sous-entendus et elle le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête lorsqu'il était avec ses amis ! « Donnez moi une corde, pitié. Abrégez mes souffrances au milieu de cette bande d'imbéciles. » Mais apparemment personne n'entendit ses prières car quand la sonnerie retentit, Madison était encore en un seul morceau. Elle se leva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie, accompagnée de Lily.

- Sinclair !

A l'entente de son nom la jeune brune se retourna, l'air visiblement dérangée, bien qu'elle soit en réalité complètement surprise. En face d'elle se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, des yeux verts entourés de noir et un sourire affiché sur son visage. Madison remarqua l'insigne vert et argent qui brillait sur son uniforme.

- Thomason. Fut la seule réponse de la brune.

Madison voyait les gens défiler autour d'elles, et Lily qui attendait juste à côté. La salle de potions se vidait, et elle voyait tout le monde sortir. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'approcha un peu de la rouge qui ne bougea pas. Puis soudain, la verte poussa un cri et se jeta dans les bras de Madison, au moment même où les Maraudeurs passaient le seuil de la porte. C'était une situation qui aurait pu être comique. « Comique si je n'avais pas été au point de sauter dans le lac à l'instant même » pensa la rouge. Les quatre garçons s'étaient stoppés, et Madison eut quand même du mal à ne pas rire en voyant leurs têtes. Même Lily pouffait dans son coin. Remus regardait la scène, la bouche légèrement ouverte, son sac tombant sur son épaule, James semblait avoir vu un dragon et Peter regardait la verte puis la rouge puis la verte puis la rouge. Seul Sirius n'était pas drôle à voir : ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il se hâta de passer dans le couloir, en prenant soin de bousculer les deux filles au passage. « Pauvre con. »

- Louise, lâche moi s'il te plaît, j'arrive plus à respirer.

- Il a un problème ce bon vieux Black ? Répondit la verte en lançant un regard mauvais au dos de Sirius.

- Comme d'habitude quoi, il a pas dû trouver son gel ce matin.

Louise éclata de rire avant d'attraper le bras de la brune et se partir en faisant de longues enjambées. La rouge lança un regard derrière elle et parvint à attraper la main de Lily qui ne put pas résister. Louise était la plus vielle amie de Madison, une fille qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, malgré son cercle d'amis. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sûr à Poudlard c'est que personne ne pouvait se douter qu'elle s'entendait. Louise était l'une de ces filles populaires et méchantes, aux griffes acérées et à la langue acide. Madison était peu populaire, acide mais pas suffisamment pour avoir une réputation sur son dos. D'où la réaction des quatre garçons : voir Madison « pactiser » avec une verte que la réputation précédait … c'était étrange.

- Que me vaut cet élan d'affection ?

- Rooh Maddie, tu sais bien que je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi … froide avec toi avant.

Froide était un euphémisme à vrai dire. Louise n'avait jamais voulut montrer qu'elle était amie avec Madison auparavant, mais elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi. La jeune verte était entourée d'imbéciles accro au sang-pur et à la magie noire, et Louise se devait de restreindre ses amis. Mais elle lui avait promis de se rattraper par la suite. Ce qu'elle était justement en train de faire.

- Je n'ai plus à écouter les autres membres de ma maison maintenant. Ils ne peuvent plus rien me dire.

Madison lança un regard à Lily qui se contenta de lui sourire. Les deux filles savaient bien ce que Louise voulait dire par là. Elle était devenue l'une des Serpentardes les plus influentes de Poudlard, donc elle n'avait plus vraiment à se laisser dicter sa conduite.

- Oui bon. La prochaine fois prévient moi quand même avant de me sauter dessus comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, la verte explosa d'un rire cristallin. Les trois élèves se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours, où elles retrouvèrent le reste de la classe. Les trois Maraudeurs arrivèrent quelques minutes après, et cherchèrent du regard leur dernier membre. « Qui dois faire la gueule dans son coin. » Mais la brune n'eut pas le temps de chercher ce bon vieux Black car la porte de la salle de Défenses contre les forces du mal s'ouvrit et les élèves rentrèrent tous. Directement, la jeune fille alla prendre la table du fond et s'y assit, Lily à ses côtés. Louise lui fit un signe de la main avant d'aller s'installer quelques rangs devant, à côté d'un Serpentard qui devait mesurer au moins deux mètres. Le cours commença, mais Madison n'écoutait que d'une oreille, regardant par la fenêtre. Bon Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer à côté de Lily, première de la classe. Mais bon, elle l'adorait quand même, et elle n'était pas mécontente quand la rousse l'aidait pour ses devoirs.

Le cours avançait à une lenteur insupportable pour les nerfs de la blonde qui était proche du suicide. « Je suis peut être une dépressive chronique en vrai. Oui, ça doit être ça » Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir à la meilleure façon de mettre fin à ses jours, le garçon de devant se retourna et murmura son nom. La brune se réveilla de sa torpeur et vit que le garçon de devant n'était autre que Rémus. Elle lui adressa un sourire, et vit qu'il était assit à côté d'un Peter qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

- Qu'est ce qui a ?

- Maddie, depuis quand tu traîne avec Thomason ?

Madison haussa un sourcil. Nous y voilà, même lui s'y mettait.

- Rémus ! Tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Louise est une amie. AMIE.

- Oui mais quand même ! C'est une vraie garce.

- Je pensais que toi au moins tu ne faisais pas attention à la couleur des blasons.

- C'est pas une question de maison ou quoi que ce soit.

- Alors c'est quoi ? T'aime pas les brunes ?

Rémus ne répondit pas, préférant adopter un air blasé et vexé qui était vraiment comique. La brune se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Fait attention à elle.

- C'est vrai que tu as des conseils à me donner vu les personnes avec qui tu traîne. Potter et Black sont connus pour être des exemples de sainteté.

A court d'arguments, le châtain hocha la tête en signe de désespoir et se retourna vers le professeur qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que la moitié des élèves ne l'écoutait pas. Finalement, au bout d'une heure insupportable – durant laquelle la brune avait trouvé pas moins de dix façons de mettre fin à ses jours – la sonnerie retentit et les élèves se levèrent tous en poussant des soupirs de soulagement. C'était l'heure du repas, et après cette heure ci, la brune avait une heure de libre. Sauf que Lily avait un cours de runes, et qu'elle restait toute seule. « Bof, comme si j'avais pas l'habitude d'être seule, pauvre âme égarée que je suis » Les deux rouges descendirent vers la Grande Salle. Là, elle s'assirent à la table des rouge et or et commencèrent à manger tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

- Lily Jolie !

« Mais merde, Merlin qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour subir tout ça ? Je me lave les dents tous les matins et tous les soirs, j'ai des bonnes notes, je suis gentille avec les autres. Enfin non mais quand même ! » Elle sentit quelqu'un s'affaler à côté d'elle tandis que James se mettait à côté d'une Lily fortement agacée.

- Potter, dégage. Je mange là.

- Moi aussi je veux manger ! Répondit l'intéressé en se servant des pommes de terre.

- Je vois ça.

Adressant un regard suppliant à Madison, Lily tenta de repousser Potter qui ne cessait de la questionner sur tout. Vacances, cours, famille, tout y passait. « Lourdeau un peu, non ? » Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille se servit un bout de pain qu'elle commença à grignoter, en regardant les deux « âmes sœurs » en pleine action.

- C'est pas comme ça qui va l'avoir.

La brune tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à un Rémus plutôt amusé par la situation.

- Faudrait peut être lui expliquer que pour avoir une fille, il faut pas se comporter comme le Calamar Géant.

- C'est vrai que tu as une quelconque expérience en matière de mec Sinclair. Rétorqua une voix froide et passablement énervée.

La brune se retourna, l'air vraiment en colère, vers un Sirius Black qui mangeait sa viande comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

- Oh, excuse moi. C'est vrai que monsieur a une expérience immense en matière de filles. C'est toi qui lui donne des conseils ?

- J'en ai déjà plus que toi.

- Mais moi au moins j'arrive à garder un mec plus de deux jours. Rétorqua Madison d'un ton méchant.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais lança un regard noir à la brune qui le soutint. « Si seulement je pouvait tuer avec mes yeux, tu ne serai plus de ce monde immonde ver de terre ! » Finalement, Sirius baissa les yeux et s'attaqua encore plus à sa viande. A côté d'elle, Madison entendit Rémus soupirer. « Il me cherche ! Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui dise qu'il a raison. » Passablement irritée, la brune n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le repas. Seuls Lily et James étaient encore en train de parler. Enfin, parler. Lily envoyait à chaque fois James dans le mur, mais il ne semblait pas plus découragé.

« Crétin. » Puis finalement, la rouquine se leva, attrapa son sac et partit en trombe de la Grande Salle, pour aller à son cours de runes. James avait le don de la mettre en colère, cette demoiselle pourtant si calme. Regardant la chevelure flamboyante de son amie disparaître par la grande porte, Madison se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent seule avec les Maraudeurs. « Et si je mettais du poison dans le verre de Black ? Non, il faut que je sois plus discrète. »

- T'as une heure vide là Maddie ? Questionna Rémus.

- Ouaip. Toi aussi ?

- Ouais. Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Madison lança un regard à la table. Peter continuait de manger, James jouait avec sa fourchette, l'air vraiment désespéré, et Sirius lui lançait des regards noirs, comme pour la dissuader d'accepter. « Comme si ça allait me faire plaisir de passer une heure avec toi, crétin. » Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle lui pourrirait encore plus sa journée. « Quelle sadique je fais mouhahahaha » La brune accepta donc l'offre de son meilleur ami, ne prêtant pas attention au reniflement de Black.

- Cool, répondit Rémus, non sans avoir lancé un regard de reproche à son ami.

- On va dans la salle commune ?

Madison lança un regard à Peter qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était l'une des rares fois où il ouvrait sa bouche quand elle était là. Mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, les quatre garçons se levèrent et la brune ne put que les suivre. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle aux côtés de Rémus, tandis que les trois autres étaient dans leur coin. Sirius ne cessait de parler non sans lancer des regards noirs à Madison qui ne se privait pas pour lui rendre.

- Dis Rémus, qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui Black ? Je vais commencer à me sentir vexée.

- Laisse tomber, il a pas aimé de te voir avec Louise Thomason.

- QUOI !

La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait presque hurlé. Les trois garçons se retournèrent, l'air étonné, avant de reprendre leur conversation.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire à ce con ? Continua-t-elle en baissant la voix

- Tu sais bien qu'il déteste les verts. Et te voir « pactiser » avec une verte n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il préfère.

- Et bien écoute, il me haïs, je le haïs, alors je reste avec qui je veux.

- Tu sais Maddie, je pense pas qu'il te haïs. C'est juste que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de vous parler vraiment.. Il est vraiment cool, tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

- Bien sûr, et me prendre une de ses remarques en pleine tête. Merci bien.

Rémus ne répondit rien et Madison n'ajouta rien non plus. Ils finirent le trajet en silence et arrivèrent finalement devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Là, Peter donna le mot de passe et les cinq rouges pénétrèrent dans la salle commune vide. Immédiatement, James alla s'assoir dans un des lourds fauteuils, imité par Peter. Sirius alla s'assoir sur le canapé, à côté de Rémus. Quand à Madison, elle resta plantée debout, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre. « Qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'accepter ? » Rémus lui fit pourtant signe de venir s'assoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

- Alors Jamesie, encore loupé avec Lily Jolie ?

Madison pouffa intérieurement au surnom idiot de James, mais écouta tout de même, intéressée par cette discussion.

- Je comprend pas, répondit un James dépité, pourtant je fais tout bien. Je ne voix pas pourquoi elle ne veux pas de moi.

« Étonnant en effet. Lily a toujours aimé le calamar. »

- JE SAIS ! S'écria James ce qui fait sursauté le reste de la bande et Madison.

- Tu sais quoi ? rétorqua un Rémus qui portait une main à son cœur

- Je vais lui écrire son nom dans le ciel. Aucune fille ne peut résister à ça !

Madison se retint d'exploser de rire et se mordit la langue. Il valait peut être mieux prévenir James que si jamais il faisait ça, toutes ses chances seraient nulles, réduites à néant.

- A ta place j'éviterai de faire ça.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que, à moins de vouloir faire fuir Lily, tu n'a aucune chance de l'attirer comme ça.

- Écoutez nous cette experte en la matière, répliqua Sirius.

- Excuse moi Black, mais je sais ce qui plait aux filles. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'en suis moi même une.

- Vraiment ? Tu le cache bien en tout cas.

Madison lança un regard à Rémus comme pour lui dire « tu vois je te l'avais dit, il ne peut pas me saquer ».

- Oh oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Pour toi, si on n'a pas des seins qui nous empêche de voir nos pieds, on ne peut pas être considéré comme une fille.

- T'as du boulot avant d'arriver à ce stade là Sinclair.

- Et toi t'as du boulot avant d'avoir une véritable petite copine sombre imbécile. Coucher avec toutes les filles de Poudlard ne va pas t'avancer à grand chose, à part à avoir une réputation de con. Oups excuse moi, tu l'a déjà cette réputation

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se lancèrent des regards affolés tandis que Sirius se levait, près à sortir sa baguette. Nullement décontenancé, la brune se leva à son tour, et fit face à Black. Ce qui s'avérait être une tâche ardue. Il faisait au moins deux fois sa taille « Bon ok, j'exagère peut être un peu, mais on dirait un troll là ! »

- Un con ? Moi ?

- Oui toi ! Tu crois quoi, que tu as une bonne réputation sombre idiot ?

- Déjà meilleure que la tienne !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ma réputation ?

- Une putain de meuf frigide !

Madison eut une sorte de bug. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Sirius croisa les bras, visiblement très fier de lui. « Une meuf frigide ? A ouais quand même. Bon, une fenêtre d'ouverte là ? Que je sautes et mettes en même temps fin à toutes mes souffrances ? » Mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et la brune commençait à sentir la rage s'emparer d'elle. Sa baguette était dans sa poche et elle aurait bien voulut la sortir pour lancer un sort affreux à ce gars.

- C'est … c'est faux !

- Ah bon ? Rappelles moi ton dernier petit copain en date ? La maternelle peut être ?

Là il avait dépassé les bornes. Tout le monde savait que le dernier petit ami de Madison et elle avaient cassé dans les larmes. Ça avait fait tout le tour de Poudlard, et elle n'avait plus jamais approché un garçon – en tout cas pas en temps que petit ami. Elle était tombé dans une phase dépressive et avait écumé les soirées pendant les vacances. Même Rémus s'était inquiété pour elle, tentant de la remettre debout. Et là, cet espèce de crétin remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

- Sirius, arrête …. commença Rémus, mais Madison l'arrêta d'un regard.

- Ok, alors on va faire un pari. Je te pari que je me trouve un mec dans les deux semaines qui viennent, et on verra bien qui est frigide ici.

- Ça marche. Si tu perds – ce qui va être le cas – tu devra faire tout ce que je dis durant …. un mois. Et interdiction de m'insulter.

- Et si tu perds, ce qui va être le cas, tu devra fermer ta grande gueule durant un mois, et ne sortir avec aucune fille – enfin coucher serait le terme le plus exact.

« HAHA ! » Madison vit qu'elle avait marqué un point car Sirius hésita quelques secondes. Mais finalement, il lui tendit la main, afin de sceller leur accord.

- Maddie tu devrai peut être … commença Rémus.

Mais Madison était déjà en train de serrer la main de Sirius qui essayait de lui broyer toutes les phalanges. Son sourire méchant n'était pas bon, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Dans sa tête, elle était en train de se maudire.

- Mais quelle conne ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile que ça. Comment je fais moi maintenant ?

- Euh, alors là j'avoue que t'es vraiment mal.

- Merci Lily, ça me rassure vraiment là. DEUX SEMAINES ! Deux putain de semaines pour me trouver un mec.

La brune posa sa tête sur la table, priant pour qu'une attaque de sauterelles vienne la sauver de cet enfer.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire ça ? Surtout avec Sirius ! Il va tout faire pour te faire perdre.

La brune releva brusquement la tête.

- JAMAIS ! Tu m'entend jamais ! Je ne serais pas son esclave privée pour un mois, alors je vais gagné ce foutu pari. Et je sais que tu va m'aider. Et Louise aussi tiens ! Je vais gagner.

- Si tu le dis. Mais deux semaines quand même …Surtout avec ce que tu sais.

- Tu peux le dire. Avec Joshua, je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de replonger dans cet enfer.

- Laisse tomber, c'était lui l'erreur, il t'a brisé. Tu peux le faire Maddie, avec un peu de volonté.

- Si tu le dis. Il faut que je le fasse.

La salle commune se vidait peu à peu. Il restait seulement deux septième années dans un coin qui parlaient, et ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher.

- Bon, une bonne nuit de sommeil et on verra plus clair demain. Tu viens ?

- Non vas-y toute seule, je vais rester un peu toute seule là.

- Pas de bêtises hein !

Madison lui sourit. Elle savait que Lily avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais qu'au fond elle était sérieuse. Elle l'entendit partir dans le dortoir en marmonnant des « un pari, avec Black. Folle ». Le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée et Madison était seule à présent. Soupirant, elle s'allongea de son son long sur le canapé aux couleurs de la maison. Cette sensation lui donnait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et de se retrouver chez son psy. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Elle avait toujours détesté son air supérieur. Mais là, elle avait besoin de parler. Fixant le plafond, la brune commença à parler toute seule.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Vraiment. Je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Mais si lui aussi, il m'a poussé à bout, avec ce souvenir de Joshua. C'est à cause de lui que j'en suis là maintenant. Si seulement il n'avait pas était aussi con avec moi, si il n'était pas partit comme ça. Ça me rappelle trop mes parents. Maman a été brisée par le départ de mon père avec cette fille de vingt-cinq ans. Elle n'a jamais été la même. Et pourtant elle savait bien qu'il la trompait tout le temps. Et moi qui m'était promis de ne jamais tomber sur un connard pareil, on peut dire que j'ai réussi mon coup.

Les mots se déversaient hors de sa bouche, mais la fatigue l'emporta. La brune ne réussit pas à tenir plus longtemps, et s'endormit comme une souche sur son canapé. Deux semaines ...


	3. Chapter 3 : crise de nerfs

**Le troisième chapitre tant attendu (ou pas). Je sais que le "rapprochement" S/M est un peu rapide mais c'est sans compter sur l'ego de chacun, donc y a encore du boulot :) en tout cas, n'hsitez pas à me donner vos avis en reviews (négatives ou positives, tant que ça m'aide un peu). Voilà, bonne lecture (j'espère)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la brune fut réveillée par une voix douce qui susurrait son nom. Madison ouvrit ses yeux et fut aveuglée par la lumière. Elle se releva difficilement et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Apparemment elle s'était endormit dans la salle commune et n'en avait pas bougé. A ses côtés Lily la regardait d'un air bienveillant.

- Merde, il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure de te magner et d'aller te changer avant que les cours commencent.

Madison s'aperçut que, malgré le ton pressant de son amie, la salle commune était encore vide. Lily était encore en pyjama à vrai dire, donc il ne devait pas être très tard. Mais la brune ne dit rien et se contenta d'aller dans son dortoir en baillant de toutes ses forces. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se préparait, les évènements de la veille lui revenait en tête. Chemise. Le pari. Collants. Avec Black. Jupe. Deux semaines. Pull. Esclave durant un mois. Chaussures. Joshua. Coiffure. Ses parents. Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, tout était tellement mélangé dans sa tête qu'elle commençait à faire n'importe quoi. Elle essaya de mettre son balai dans son sac de cours avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas son livre de métamorphoses. Elle réussit tout de même à redescendre sans avoir blessé quelqu'un. Voyant la tête de son amie, Lily essaya du mieux qu'elle put de lui remonter le moral.

- Aller Maddie, t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que ça va aller. T'es mignonne, je vois pas pourquoi tu ne trouverai personne.

- C'est surtout que je ne connais personne.

- Simple obstacle. Louise en connait bien une bonne centaine, tu trouvera l'heureux élu là dedans.

- Mouais.

Peu convaincue, la jeune brune tenta au moins d'adopter un air indifférent. « Je ne veux pas faire cette joie à Black. » Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle vit que les quatre Maraudeurs parlaient à voix basse, et elle alla s'assoir le plus loin possible. Elle rendit tout de même son sourire à Rémus qui paraissait fatigué.

- Peut être qu'il a oublié, fit-elle pleine d'espoir.

- A ta place j'y compterai pas trop Maddie, Black est connu pour ne jamais oublier un pari. Enfin d'après Thomas Gootman.

- Je vais me tuer Lily.

Elle se servit une tartine de pain qu'elle grignota du bout des dents, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette galère, sans mettre fin à ses jours ou à ceux de Black. Mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un petit ami, c'était sa seule chance.

- Alors Sinclair, tu veux pas abandonner ? La nuit ne t'a pas porté conseil ?

La brune se retourna lentement et lança un regard noir à un Sirius Black beaucoup mieux levé que la veille.

- Black, tu me gâches déjà la vie tous les jours, ne viens pas gâcher en plus mon petit déjeuner.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas une bonne excuse pour qu'il parte car il s'assit très délicatement « Dénotez l'ironie » à côté de la brune. Il se servit ensuite une part de gâteau « A cette heure ci, beurk » qu'il engouffra dans sa bouche avant de reprendre.

- Sinclair, je sais que je suis le soleil de tes jours et de tes nuits.

- Y a pas de soleil la nuit Black.

- Très drôle, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

- Non, je ne sais pas alors dégage.

Mais il ne bougea pas du banc, regardant Madison avec un sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup. Alors elle se retourna et entama une conversation avec son amie rousse, sans prêter plus d'attention à Sirius que si il avait été une bouse d'hippogriffe. Finalement, les deux filles se levèrent, suivies de près par les Maraudeurs. Apparemment Sirius avait convaincu ses amis de l'aider à pourrir la vie de Madison « Rémus, sale traître. » Bientôt, Lily fut accosté par un James visiblement prêt à revenir à l'attaque. Quand à Madison, elle n'adressa pas un mot à qui que ce soit jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Elle ne parla pas plus lorsqu'ils entrèrent, et n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche lorsque les deux filles s'assirent sur un banc, toutes deux énervées. Deux rangs devant, le cou de Sirius lui apparaissait comme facile à étrangler, et elle passa toute l'heure du cours à penser aux façons les plus discrètes de se débarrasser de lui. La sonnerie retenti plus vite que d'habitude « Ça aide quand on pense à éliminer cette erreur de la nature » et les deux filles sortirent en trombe de la salle, évitant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient les quatre garçons.

- Par la culotte à pois de Salazar, je ne le supporte plus !

- Je sais Lily, je sais. Il te colle comme … non, y a rien de comparable à ça.

- Il ne comprend pas quand on dit non ?

- Ils sont pas habitués, c'est tout. Ils pensent que tout va leur tomber dans la main.

- Et bah ils se trompent !

La mauvaise humeur de Lily dura toute la matinée, mais de toute façon Madison n'était pas d'humeur plus joyeuse elle non plus. Elle était en état de zombie à vrai dire. Elle pensait aux garçons qu'elle pouvait approcher mais ses listes étaient souvent très courtes. La sonnerie qui indiqua l'heure du déjeuner fut une libération pour elle, et elle se précipita hors de la salle, courant presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Lily était derrière elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, cherchant des yeux sa verte préférée. Elle la vit, entourée de sa bande habituelle. « Bon, j'y vais, j'y vais pas ? J'y vais pas, j'y vais ? » Mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Elle lui attrapa la main et se précipita vers la table des verts et argent.

- Maddie ! Lily ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là.

Le sourire éclatant de Louise contrastait fortement avec les regards noirs des autres verts, regards que la jeune rouge ne se priva pas de rendre, avec les intérêts.

- Et bien, Madison a un petit problème, et on a besoin de toi, répondit Lily, légèrement gênée. Après tout, elle était née moldue, est tout le monde savait que les verts et les moldus, c'était une longue et grande histoire d'amour.

- Ah, je vois. J'arrive alors.

Elle se leva, rejetant sa longue chevelure châtain derrière elle et suivit les deux rouges. Madison lança un dernier regard tueur derrière elle, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle ignora royalement quelques personnes, de toute façon trop plongée dans ses pensées.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Madison a …

- LOUISE JE SUIS MORTE !

Les deux autres filles furent momentanément sous le choc, tandis que Madison semblait sur le point de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

- J'ai fait un pari avec Black. Oui, Sirius Black, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air surpris de la verte. Faut que je me trouve un mec dans les deux semaines à venir, où sinon je serai son esclave pendant un mois. FAUT QUE TU M'AIDE, MA VIE EST FOUTUE

- Calme toi Maddie.

- J'essaye, répliqua-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Donc si je comprend bien, il te faut trouver un petit-ami en deux semaines. Mmmmh.

- Je vais me tuer, adieu monde cruel.

- Mais arrête, c'est pas si difficile que ça.

- Facile à dire pour toi, t'as tous les mecs que tu veux. Mais moi, regarde moi bien s'il te plaît, j'ai une tête à avoir un petit-ami par semaine ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu es très jolie. Bref, c'est possible à faire. On arrange vite fait ça, _elle toucha les cheveux bruns de Madison_, un peu de maquillage là, _elle montra ses yeux_, et le tour est joué. Je te présente deux trois amis, et hop hop hop, tu gagne ce pari, Black est ridiculisé et toi victorieuse. Parfait non ?

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, et Lily fit un signe de tête en signe d'approbation.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Rendez-vous ce soir devant votre salle commune. Ramène moi toutes tes trousses de maquillage, je fais deux trois bricoles, et hop c'est dans le sac. Et demain t'as un petit-ami. Je suis un génie, ne me remercie pas.

Mais Madison était déjà en train de sauter au cou de Louise. Son moral remontait en flèche.

- Maddie, tu m'étouffe.

- Désolée.

- Bon aller, moi j'y vais. Ce soir, 18h devant votre salle commune. Et ne me faites pas attendre hein.

La jeune rouge regarda la verte repartir dans le sens inverse. Elle faisait confiance à Louise. Si elle lui avait dit que c'était possible, c'était possible. Plus heureuse, Madison attrapa le bras de Lily et entra de nouveau dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner. A vrai dire, elle avait véritablement une faim de loup. Et en parlant de loup, Rémus rentrait à son tour dans la salle, accompagné de ses trois amis. La rousse baissa la tête afin que Potter ne la voit pas, mais c'était peine perdue. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, et Madison leva les yeux au ciel. « Il va jamais lâcher l'affaire ? »

- Madison.

- Mmmh ?

La brune se retourna pour faire face à Rémus. Vu d'aussi près, il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Ses paupières semblaient vouloir se refermer d'elles même, ses yeux étaient cernés et il avait la voix pâteuse.

- Dis moi Rémus, c'est quand même pas bientôt la ple... commença-t-elle en baissant la voix pour que personne ne l'entende.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que Rémus était un loup-garou « Bah quoi, je suis sa meilleure amie quand même. » mais Rémus n'avait jamais accepté qu'elle lui vienne en aide, qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, même si elle se sentait un peu vexée. Mais après tout, qu'aurait-elle pu faire ?

- Si, malheureusement. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler.

- Ah. Pourquoi alors ?

- A propos du pari que t'as fais hier avec Sirius.

La brune eut l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac.

- Je crois que tu as fait une erreur. Je connais Sirius, et à ta place je ne lui ferais pas vraiment confiance.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je suis pas prête à le laisser gagner.

- Maddie, je plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus, loin de là. T'imagines, devoir laver ses chaussettes sales pendant un mois ? Merci bien !

Rémus ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de se servir une cuisse de poulet qu'il mangea sans grand appétit. Le repas continua comme ça, les Maraudeurs parlant entre eux, Potter draguant Lily et Madison restant seule dans son coin. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule et aussi mal. Même Rémus lui tournait le dos, occupé à rire aux blagues stupides de Black. Dès qu'elle eut finit de manger, la brune se leva sans un mot et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle.

- Madison où est ce que tu vas ? Questionna Lily, mais elle ne lui répondit rien, hâtant le pas.

Ses yeux lui piquaient et elle sentait que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler sur ses joues. Jamais elle ne pleurerait, elle se l'était juré depuis longtemps. Elle ne voulait plus être faible comme elle l'avait été auparavant. Mais là, c'était trop pour elle. Ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle se sentait encore plus mal que lorsqu'elle était chez elle.

Montant quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au septième étage, elle donna le mot de passe de la salle commune avant de s'y engouffrer. Comme elle s'y était attendu, elle était vide. La brune se précipita vers le divan, lança son sac et s'allongea, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Rémus avait sa bande, Lily était sur le point de les rejoindre (car Madison n'était pas dupe, Lily finirait tôt ou tard par tomber dans les bras de James), et elle resterai toute seule, comme d'habitude. Il fallait savoir quelque chose à propos de Madison Sinclair : elle était très sensible au fait d'être seule. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un enchainement de moment de solitude et elle ne le supportais plus. Dès qu'elle se sentais à l'écart, toutes ses anciennes années lui revenaient en mémoire, et c'était trop pour cette pauvre jeune fille. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sa gorge était enrouée et son corps était secoué de sanglots qu'elle voulait silencieux.

- Si je n'avais pas vécu tout ça, je n'en serai sans doute pas là. On va dire que c'est la faute de mes parents. Deux sorciers. Deux cons de première plutôt. Ma mère est une sang-mêlée, une véritable conne qui me pourrit la vie. Mon père, n'en parlons même pas. Sorcier de sang-pur qui ne fait que coucher avec toutes les femmes qu'il rencontre. Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti quand j'avais dix ans. Mais il a du revenir, trop de pression de la part de ses parents. Un sorcier de sang-pur s'enfuir avec une jeunette de vingt-cinq ans ou je ne sais quel âge, abandonnant femme et enfant. C'était un comble, une horreur. Alors il est revenu, l'affaire a été étouffée. Mais ça n'a plus jamais été la même chose. Mes parents passent leur temps à se crier dessus, et ils ne se privent pas pour me pourrir la vie. Je pensais que ça allait aller mieux en revenant ici, mais je me suis trompé apparemment. Je suis condamnée à être seule.

Ses mots étaient coupés par ses sanglots, mais elle continuait. Finalement, la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle entendit le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivoter et se releva en toute hâte, essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état, c'était hors de question.

- Sinclair, tu vas bien ?

C'était le comble. Elle était en train de pleurer, et il fallait que ce soit _lui _qui la voit dans cet état.

- Dégage Black.

Mais il n'en fit rien, s'approchant d'elle et allant s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Tu nous as fait peur en partant comme ça.

- Je t'ai dit de dégager. Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas là dedans ?

- Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

C'était la meilleure. Toute la rage qu'elle avait en elle remonta, bouillonnant sous sa peau. Il se foutait d'elle ou alors il ne faisait que s'amuser avec elle, comme avec un jouet. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. D'un bond, elle se leva et commença à hurler à travers la salle commune.

- Tu te fous de moi Black ? Tu sais bien que si j'ai un problème tu sera la dernière personne à qui j'en parlerai. Tu veux que je te dises, tu es méprisable. Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne, les autres autour n'ont qu'à te manger dans la main. Tu crois que parce que t'as eu la chance de naître avec le nez au milieu de la figure, tu va devenir le roi du monde ? Tu me dégoûtes, et arrêtes de vouloir jouer avec moi. Tu comprends ça ? NON ! Tu comprends pas quand on te dit non, alors casses-toi, dégages, je ne veux pas te voir !

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle soutenait le regard de Sirius. Et, mais était-ce vraiment possible ?, son regard semblait triste. Sans dire un mot de plus, il se leva et sortit de la salle, laissant la brune seule. « Laissez moi mourir Merlin, je vous en supplie. » Et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau à flots, sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

**POV Sirius **

Madison est partie depuis dix minutes minimum. Mais personne ne semble faire attention. Bon, j'avoue que Cornedrue empêche Lily de bouger, mais quand même. Faudrait peut être que j'y aille, vu que même Rémus ne semble pas vouloir se bouger. Pourquoi je fais ça moi en plus ? Je l'aime même pas. Cette petite peste qui passe ses journées à m'insulter, me provoquer, ou rester avec des verts. Mais bon, je tiens ma revanche. Elle va perdre notre pari, et je serai trèèèès imaginatif quand elle sera mon esclave. Je suis démoniaque, ça doit être les gênes Black qui remontent. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, où est-ce qu'elle est allée ? Parce que rester en plein milieu du hall comme un con ne va pas m'aider. Salle commune sans doute. Au pire j'aurais eu une excuse pour m'éloigner de la tentative numéro cinquante-neuf de James vs Lily. On pari que le score va d'être Lily -59, James-0 ? Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais là ça devient alarmant, va falloir faire un truc. Je donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui me fait un clin d'œil. Elle m'a toujours bien aimé. Je rentre et voit Madison qui tente avec mal de cacher les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Bah alors, un chagrin d'amour Sinclair ? Je m'avance, vais m'assoir et lui demande si elle veut de mon aide. Mais apparemment non. M'en fout, j'insiste, je suis un chieur et j'assume. Apparemment c'est pas au goût de Madison qui se lève, tandis que j'aborde mon sourire le plus énervant. Oups, erreur fatale. Tandis qu'elle ouvre la bouche et qu'elle déverse sa colère sur moi, mon sourire se fane sur mes lèvres, laissant place à un air blessé. Je la regarde quand elle s'arrête. Elle est super mignonne en fait, avec ses grands yeux bleus (bon ok, là pas tellement vu qu'elle est au bord des larmes.) Mais pourquoi je penses à ça moi ! Non, c'est Madison Sinclair, elle est moche, grosse, hideuse, ressemble à un troll (comment ça j'exagère ?) Je me lèves et part, lui lançant tout de même un dernier regard qu'elle ne voit pas, les larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues. Et bien mon vieux Patmol, tu viens de te prendre la raclée de ta vie, par Sinclair en plus. Jamais j'aurais cru qu'elle pourrait s'énerver autant que ça. Qu'est ce que je fous moi maintenant ? Je vais redescendre, voir où ils en sont les deux tourtereaux. J'arrive dans la Grande Salle, je sens que Rémus me regarde mais il ne dit rien, et moi non plus. Mais je sens que ça va pas durer. Bingo, t'es vraiment trop fort mon vieux Patmol, tu dois avoir le troisième œil.

- Patmol, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je regarde à côté. Peter regarde James en pleine approche en souriant, donc personne ne peut nous entendre.

- Rien. Répondis-je en me servant un bout de pain et en mordant dedans férocement.

- Oui bien sûr et Lily va embrasser James dans la seconde qui suit.

- Lunard, lâches moi un peu steuplait.

- Patmol, c'est à cause de Madison.

- Mais merde ! Je l'ai pas touché ta chérie, lâches moi.

Bingo, il parle plus. Par contre il me regarde méchamment, ou bizarrement, je saurais pas vous dire. Il a plutôt l'air de me prendre pour un gros con en fait.

- T'es vraiment con en fait Sirius.

Ah, déjà il m'appelle plus Patmol, ça veut dire qu'il m'en veut. Super, vraiment super, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Une folle qui me crie dessus, un de mes meilleurs amis qui me prend pour un con.

- Ah ouais ? Dis-je d'une voix vraiment irritée. Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

- Madison n'est pas ma petite amie et le sera jamais. C'est ma meilleure amie.

- Tu devrais les choisir plus consciencieusement.

- Je viens de m'en rendre compte en effet.

Il me regarde comme si il était déçu par ce qu'il voyait, et je soutient son regard. Puis il quitte la table sans un mot. Merde, c'est une habitude dans leur petit couple là ou bien ? James m'accorde enfin un regard, et me lance.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fais à Lunard ?

- Mais vous allez me lâcher aujourd'hui ?

Prenant mon sac sous les yeux ébahis des autres rouges, je pars d'un pas furieux. Je hais cette peste de Sinclair, tout ça c'est de sa faute. J'aurais sa peau, jamais elle ne gagnera ce pari foi de Black.

**POV normal**

Madison était montée dans son dortoir, s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage et regardait à présent sa montre. Elle avait cinq minutes pour aller en cours de botanique, c'est à dire de l'autre côté du château. « Et merde. » Elle s'empara de son sac et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces à travers les couloirs, emprunta un passage secret et arriva enfin dans le parc ou elle finit les derniers mètres en sprint. Résultat, elle arriva au moment même où le professeur Chourave faisait entrer ses élèves. « I'M THE BEST. Merci merci, ce n'était rien. Je tiens à remercier mon doudou qui m'a donné la force d'arriver jusque là. »

- Madison, ouhou t'es avec nous là ?

La brune sortit de ses pensées, très intéressantes, pour regarder la rouquine qui passait sa main devant ses yeux.

- Pas de soucis, je suis à fond là. Allons nous attaquer à cette chose bizarre qui se trouve sur notre table.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix diminuait tandis qu'elle regardait avec effroi la plante qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi moche, et dangereux apparemment. Le professeur Chourave était en train d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une plante au nom trop compliqué pour la rouge, dont il fallait extraire des boules ou un truc comme ça. « Super, j'ai toujours rêvé de mourir bouffée par une plante » Elle inspira fort tout en mettant ses lunettes de protection et commença à se mettre au travail avec Lily qui ne cessait de lui crier des informations et des consignes. C'était tellement drôle que la jeune brune ne parvint pas à se retenir. Les deux filles passèrent tout le cours à rire, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elles étaient tout de même parvenues à extraire quatre des espèces de boules étranges de la plante. Mais malgré cette joyeuse humeur, la brune pouvait sentir le regard noir de Black sur sa nuque. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, mais elle espérait que cet « incident » de tout à l'heure empêcherai le brun de continuer leur pari. C'était avec cette idée joyeuse qu'elle sortit des serres. Mais Sirius voulait lui pourrir la vie, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, il lui cria.

- Plus que 14 jours Sinclair. Avec un sourire vraiment méchant sur son visage.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir non pas de Madison, mais de Rémus. Ce qui était tout de même étonnant de sa part. D'habitude il se contentait de soupirer, mais là il en avait vraiment contre Black. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle en parlait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup entendu les Maraudeurs durant l'heure de botanique. Peut être était-ce à cause des cris des autres élèves, mais quand même.

- Rémus ! Cria-t-elle à l'intention de son meilleur ami qui se retourna et s'arrêta.

« Ah oui en effet, il a pas l'air content »

- Dis moi, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Black. Rupture conjugale ?

- Rien, laisse tomber Maddie.

« Sympathique comme tout. » pensa-t-elle tandis que Rémus lui disait au revoir de la main et retournait avec sa bande d'amis, la laissant toute seule. Elle fut vite rejointe par une Lily compatissante. Madison décida de penser à autre chose et questionna la rouquine à propos de l'attitude de James aujourd'hui.

- Il commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Je compatis, _Lily-Jolie._

- Arrêteuuuuuuh

Et les deux filles rentrèrent dans le château en éclatant de rire. La brune n'avait plus de cours mais Lily avait encore un cours de runes avant d'être libre. Elle laissa donc la rouge seule et se dirigea vers sa classe. Madison lança un regard à sa montre. Il lui restait deux heures à tuer avant de devoir voir Louise, dont une heure seule. Ne cassant pas avec les bonnes habitudes, la jeune fille monta jusqu'au septième étage où elle rentra dans la salle commune. « MERLINNNN, JE TE HAIS » En face d'elle se trouvaient les quatre Maraudeurs. Mais apparemment, l'humeur n'était pas à la fête. Rémus était debout, pointant sa baguette sur un Sirius qui brandissait lui aussi son bout de bois. A côté, James tentait de séparer les deux adversaires et Peter …. ne servait à rien, comme d'habitude. Les quatre rouges se stoppèrent net quand ils virent quelqu'un entrer, et Sirius poussa un reniflement méchant lorsqu'il vit qui était la nouvelle venue.

- Euh ….

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle commune. James suppliait Madison de faire quelque chose en la regardant. « Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses ? La danse des canards ? » Son cerveau marchait à toute allure, mais elle n'eut pas l'ombre d'une idée.

- Y a de l'ambiance ici.

« Stupide Madison, stupide stupide stupide. » James semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il fallait qu'elle fasse qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ? « Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »

- Rémus.

Le jeune homme parut étonné qu'elle s'adresse à lui, et tourna les yeux qu'il avait rivé sur la baguette de Sirius.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour mon devoir de potions. J'ai rien compris.

- Mais t'es la meilleure en potions Maddie.

- Mais pas du touuuut ne te sous-estime pas voyons.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle approcha de lui à grand pas, lui attrapa le bras qui tenait sa baguette et alla l'assoir sur le canapé. Elle lança un coup d'œil à James qui semblait sur le point de lui baiser les pieds en pleurant et la remercier. « Vas-y mon brave, ne te gênes pas ma bonté est grande aujourd'hui. » Le reste de l'heure se passa tranquillement : c'est à dire que Rémus et Madison travaillaient, Peter écoutait les blagues de James pour que Sirius esquisse un sourire, mais lui restait bras et jambes croisés sur son fauteuil, lançant des regards mauvais à Rémus (que ce dernier lui rendait, soit dit en passant) Finalement, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et Madison vit Lily entrer. Ni une ni deux, elle s'empressa de lui sauter dessus, manquant de la tuer sur le coup.

- Alors on va à la bibliothèque.

- Hein, pourquoi ?

- Bah tu m'avais dit que tu voulais y aller.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Maddie, j'ai jamais dis ç...

Mais la brune l'empêcha de finir sa phrase car déjà elle l'emmenait hors de la salle commune. Dans le couloir, elle se mit à genoux et commença à prier Merlin pour l'avoir sortit de cette horreur – même si elle n'oubliait pas qu'il la haïssait.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là dedans ? Questionna la rousse.

Et Madison commença à tout lui expliquer tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Lily fut quelque peu surprise par le combat Rémus/Sirius, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Rémus d'agir comme ça. Mais elle promit à la brune de lever le voile sur ce mystère, et les deux filles durent stopper leur conversation puisqu'elles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. L'heure passa, la jeune fille fignola ses devoirs, et à dix-huit heures moins dix elle prévint Lily qu'il fallait remonter. Elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, montèrent dans le dortoir pour aller chercher ce dont elles avaient besoin et descendirent. La salle commune était bondée à présent, donc Madison n'avait pas à subir les regards des Maraudeurs. Elle sortit suivit de Lily, et découvrit la verte qui attendait devant le portrait.

- Enfin ! J'ai vu au moins trois rouges qui me regardaient bizarrement. Comme si j'allais les bouffer.

- Désolée, on a pas vu le temps passer.

- T'inquiète, bon aller, on va dans les toilettes.

- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu verras bien?

Mais le sourire en coin de son amie ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle commençait à se demander si ce pari valait vraiment la peine d'endurer tout cela. « Bien sûr que oui, tu ne veux pas être esclave de Black quand même ! » Oui, sa tête avait raison. Elle suivit donc Louise, remerciant au passage Lily de l'accompagner dans toute cette galère. Finalement les trois filles arrivèrent devant les toilettes. Louise entra la première, virant les deuxièmes années qui y étaient, et fit signe aux deux rouges d'entrer à leur tour. Lily s'occupa de verrouiller la porte et elles regardèrent toutes deux Louise qui farfouillait dans son sac. Elle finit par sortir une énorme paire de ciseaux. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, Madison recula de quelques pas.

-Non non Louise, je ne couperai pas mes cheveux.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu en as bien trop, alors qu'ils sont magnifique.

Elle fit claquer les ciseaux dans sa main, et Madison déglutit difficilement en observant les lames argentées.

- Je voulait faire ça au sortilège de découpe, mais j'ai pas vraiment la main experte avec ma baguette, donc ciseaux. Ajouta-t-elle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je te jure.

- Bon Madison, tu veux vraiment être l'esclave de Black , si oui alors on ne fait rien, sinon vient ici et assied toi sans rien dire !

Ne trouvant plus rien à redire, la jeune brune s'avança doucement vers Louise et alla s'assoir sur l'un des lavabos, dos au miroir. La verte se mit alors au travail et commença à couper, sous les yeux de la rouquine qui regardait toute la scène. « Adieu Ô longue chevelure que j'avais mis de longues années à avoir. Je t'aimais, je ne vais plus avoir un seul cheveu, mais c'est peut être ma destinée. Être une vielle fille chauve. » Finalement le bruit des ciseaux s'arrêta et Louise recula de quelques pas pour admirer son travail. Lily quand à elle, regardait Madison en souriant.

- Je peux regarder maintenant ? Questionna la brune

- Ttttt, pas encore.

Louise sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête de Madison qui sentit brusquement ses cheveux se soulever. Puis ils descendirent et elle ressentit à la fois une grande chaleur et un froid intense.

- Voilà, tu peux t'admirer.

« Je dirais pas ça comme ça. » Mais elle se retourna quand même vers le miroir et retint une exclamation. Ses cheveux, avant longs et ondulés, lui arrivaient à présent au niveau des épaules et étaient vraiment bien lissés, mais avec un beau volume. La brune passa la main dans ses cheveux, se tournant pour regarder où était l'arnaque. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

- Je sais, je suis une coiffeuse en herbe. Bon maintenant, voyons voir ce qu'il y a là dedans.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle fouillait dans les trousses amenées par les deux rouges. Elle jeta bon nombre des produits de la brune dans le lavabo, en rajouta quelques uns dans les trousse, et au bout de dix minutes, les rendit à la rouge.

- Voilà, une trousse complète et parfaite. Je t'ai mis quelques uns de mes produits, donc ça va aller. Pour ce qui est de ça - elle pointa le lavabo remplit de maquillage – brûle les.

Une heure plus tard, les trois filles étaient enfin sortit des toilettes. Louise avait tout passé en revue, tout tout tout. A présent elle se dirigeait vers les cachots tandis que les rouges montaient vers leur salle commune, non sans que Madison ait remercier mille fois Louise. Arrivées dans la salle commune, elle montèrent dans leur dortoir avant de descendre manger – la vie des jeunes tourne autour de la nourriture, c'est comme ça. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table des rouge et or, la brune sentit quelques regards peser sur sa nuque mais n'y fit pas attention et se contenta de se servir à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Deux minutes top-chrono plus tard, les Maraudeurs faisaient leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. « Y a de la joie, y a de la joie » Rémus et Sirius étaient le plus loin possible, se lançant des regards noirs, et au milieu se trouvait un James dépassé et au bord des larmes. Derrière eux trottinait Peter. « Sérieux mon gars, essaye de servir à quelque chose » Lorsqu'il vit les deux rouges, James eut comme des étoiles dans les yeux et se précipita vers elles. Mais à la surprise générale (c'est à dire celle de Lily et Madison) il s'assit non pas à côté de la rouquine, mais de la brune.

- Madison sauves moiiiiiii

- Pardon ?

- Ils vont me rendre fous ! Ils arrêtent pas de se sauter à la gorge, je vais mourir.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Rémus à volé le gel de Black ?

- Je sais pas, ils veulent rien me dire. PITIEEEEEE

James semblait vraiment au bord de la crise, se qui fit pouffer Lily qui le cacha en allant chercher sa soi-disant pomme de terre sous la table. Madison lança un regard à son meilleur ami qui s'était assis quelques assiettes plus loin, regardant Black d'un air qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle préférait ne pas s'en mêler pour tout dire.

- Laisse les. Reste avec nous ce soir, ça leur passera bien ces deux gros gamins.

- Mais …

- Je ne ferai rien de plus, j'ai pas envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, désolée.

James regarda ses amis, puis les deux filles (Lily était remontée de dessous la table) et prit finalement sa décision. Poussant un long soupir, il se servit des pommes de terre. Mais on ne peut pas dire que la soirée fut vraiment joyeuse, car personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Les deux rouges restèrent avec les Maraudeurs tout au long de la soirée, mais personne ne prononça un seul mot. Et ils finirent par tous aller se coucher. Dans son lit, la brune pensait à ce pauvre James obligé de supporter ça toute la journée, mais aussi à ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius. Si c'était de sa faute ? Mais pourquoi Rémus alors ? Et elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

**POV Sirius**

Une journée parfaite, vraiment. Oui je sais, je suis le roi de l'ironie. Je me passes la main dans les cheveux – vieux réflexe, que vous voulez vous – et récapitule ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui. Au début je pensais avoir une bonne journée, mais non. De un l'autre gros thon me crie dessus (ok j'exagère un peu, ce n'est pas un gros thon, mais une garce de première) résultat je suis énervé, résultat je m'en prend à Rémus, résultat il m'en veut, résultat je n'ai qu'une envie : lui foutre mon poing dans la tête. Tout ça devient légèrement violent, je l'avoue. Mais après tout, je l'ai pas beaucoup provoqué. A peine. Un peu. Moyennement. Bon ok j'ai été un vrai connard, mais bon quand même il devrait avoir l'habitude ! Je lui ai juste dit que (et là je cite mes merveilleuses paroles) « tu va pas tarder à la mettre dans ton lit si tu continue comme ça, peut être que c'est un bon coup hein ». La tête de James quand j'ai dis ça (je crois bien qu'il est un peu largué, il a rien compris le pauvre). Par contre Rémus s'est levé, je l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé. Et là, elle est arrivée, comme une fleur. Bon ok, elle as sauvé la vie de Rémus parce que parti comme j'étais. Bon ok elle m'a aussi _peut être _sauvé la vie parce que un Rémus énervé_. _Brrrr. Le résultat est là : je vais gagner mon pari, elle va le perdre, elle sera humilié, et moi je serai de nouveau copain avec Rémus. Je lève la tête, j'ai entendu du bruit. J'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit et je vois que Rémus n'est toujours pas couché. Il a l'air de réfléchir lui aussi.

- Lunard ?

Oups, il me lance un regard noir.

- Quoi ?

Hey ! C'est moi qui aboie normalement.

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Non Sirius, à peine. Je te dirai si c'est un bon coup !

- Rooh, mais arrête, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, dis-je avec une voix de philosophe. Et puis c'est qu'une fille quoi !

- C'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis que j'ai onze ans. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dis pour que tu sois aussi en colère ?

- Moi aussi je te connais depuis que j'ai onze ans. Et on va dire qu'elle n'a pas été très … aimable. Elle m'a, entre autres, traité d'égocentrique, de con, de chose inutile à la vie. Bref, c'était sympa.

Je ne rajoute pas qu'elle était en pleurs, mieux vaut ne pas la mettre encore plus en colère contre moi, parce que je sens que cette peste peut aussi me traiter d'autres choses. Et là, comble du désespoir, Rémus explose de rire devant mes yeux ébahis. Oui, il rit. La grosse blague, pourquoi il rit d'abord ?

- Désolée Patmol, mais faut dire que t'as pas l'habitude. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Aller, on oublie tout ça ?

- Oui, on oublie.

- Ah, et dernière chose : t'inquiète pas, je te la laisse ta Madison, sois pas jaloux.

- Que .. quoi ? Mais tu n'as … t'as rien compris.

Je sens mon visage s'empourprer tandis que Rémus me lance un sourire plein de sous-entendu et ferme les rideaux sur lui. Raaaah, que ça peut m'énerver. Madison Sinclair, je vais te prouver que tu n'es rien, RIEN, pour moi. Tu va perdre ce pari, et tu seras mon esclave durant un mois. Fais tes prières vipère !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous as plus. A la revoyure ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : petit problème de fourrure

**Un peu de retard, je l'avoue ... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)**

* * *

Madison était allongée sur son lit, l'esprit embué par toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Deux jours. Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait crié sur Sirius. Et toujours rien à l'horizon. Pas le moindre prétendant au titre de « futur-petit-ami-pour-un-pari-stupide . Elle avait perdu deux foutus jours, elle était vraiment mal. Et Black qui ne se privait pas de l'enfoncer encore plus – quand il ne l'ignorait pas. Oh bien sûr, elle avait été présentée à plusieurs garçons par Louise, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment aptes à devenir les petit-ami de la brune. Faut dire que chez les verts, les canons de beauté et d'intelligence manquait légèrement. Elle avait le choix entre Severus Rogue et Thomas Andson. Le premier étant un vert affreux aux cheveux gras qui aurait accepté de sortir avec elle pour le simple plaisir de faire mordre la poussière à Black, en encore. Le second était un Gryffondor de cinquième année, idiot au possible qui ne cessait d'harceler la brune. Bref, que de choix. Et la pleine lune; Ils étaient vendredi et c'était ce soir que la pleine lune se passait. La brune se leva lentement et alla se préparer pour sa journée de cours, bien qu'il n'y encore personne de levé. Elle alla se laver, s'habilla et fit son sac avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Immédiatement elle remarqua qu'une affiche avait été affichée pendant la nuit. Elle posa son sac et alla la lire.

_« Chers rouges de mon cœur. Ici votre capitaine adoré, je nomme James Potter. Les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch se feront ce soir à partir de 17h30. Soyez nombreux, on vous attend tous avec impatience ! »_

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la brune. Il ne changerait donc jamais. La jeune fille faisait parti de l'équipe depuis sa deuxième année au poste de poursuiveur et c'était justement grâce à ça qu'elle c'était lié d'amitié avec James. Avant elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, hormis lorsqu'il était avec Rémus. Les échanges n'étaient donc pas vraiment …. productifs. Elle allait donc se rendre au terrain de Quidditch ce soir pour passer les essais. Un peu plus joyeuse, elle alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils et n'entendit pas quelqu'un descendre les escaliers des garçons.

- AIEEEEEE

La brune se releva vivement et se retourna vers un James Potter qui se tenait le pied droit en sautillant comme un idiot. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant cette scène particulièrement idiote.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Parvint-elle à prononcer entre deux crises de rire.

- Je souffres ! Misère !

Il sautilla jusqu'au canapé où il s'effondra en prenant des allures de tragédienne grecque. Madison alla s'installer près de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- T'arrive pas à dormir toi aussi ? Demanda le brun au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Ouais, et j'avais pas envie de rester dans le dortoir en fait.

- Je comprends ta douleur. Entre Peter qui ronfle, Remus qui fait des cauchemars et Sirius qui marmonne, j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

La brune éclata de nouveau de rire en imaginant la scène qui devait se dérouler dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Hé ! C'est pas drôle, je suis un incompris !

- Mais voyons.

- Pfff.

- Au fait, j'ai vu que c'était ce soir les sélections pour l'équipe.

James se redressa. Dès qu'on parlait Quidditch, c'était un tout autre homme.

- J'espère que tu va venir. Je ne veux pas perdre une de mes superbes poursuiveuses.

- Mais oui, je vais venir t'inquiète pas mon petit James. Répondit-elle en frottant la tête de James, ce qui eut pour effet de lui ébouriffer davantage les cheveux.

- Ô joie ! Au fait, comment se passent tes recherches de l'homme idéal ?

Madison sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils posent tous cette question ? Elle parvint tout de même à adopter un ton dégagé.

- Oh tu sais, c'est pas la joie. Bientôt je serai obligée de demander à Rogue.

- QUOI ! A _Servilus _? Hors de question

- Calme toi James. C'était une blague. Tu crois vraiment que je vais sortir avec un mec qui ne connait pas le mot _shampoing_ ?

- Ne me refait plus jamais ce coup là. Mon pauvre cœur.

Il mit une main à son cœur et se laissa tomber au milieu des coussins. Madison sourit et ils continuèrent à parler tandis que les premiers rouges se réveillaient. Bientôt, les autres Maraudeurs descendirent du dortoir. Madison salua Rémus et Peter mais se contenta d'ignorer royalement Sirius qui fit de même de son côté.

- Aller Cornedrue, on va manger. Dit-il à l'adresse de James qui se leva en lançant un regard à Madison.

- Bon bah, à plus tard Maddie.

- A plus tard James.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention au regard noir de Sirius. « Je vais pas te voler ton ami abruti. Oh, une rime ! » La brune attendit quelques minutes avant de voir une chevelure rousse descendre les marches et s'avancer vers elle.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- J'avais pas sommeil, je suis descendu.

- Ah. Bon. On va manger ?

- Ça marche, je meurs de faim.

Et les deux rouges descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle qui était presque vide pour le moment. Lily prit soin d'éviter soigneusement Potter et alla s'assoir très très très très très « vous avez compris » loin de lui.

- En fait j'ai rencontré James dans la salle commune tout à l'heure.

Lily renversa la moitié de sa confiture et lança un regard noir à James qui ne cessait de la regarder en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Et alors ? Dit-elle d'un ton agressif

- Et alors il n'est pas aussi bête que tu le pense. Il est vraiment sympa, tu devrais lui laisser une chance Lily.

- Plutôt mourir dévorée par des Verracrasses affamés.

« Ah oui quand même, là ça devient assez … méchant pour James. »

- Tu es trop bornée.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu prend la défense de cet idiot ?

La rousse avait haussé la voix et la plupart des élèves s'étaient retournés vers les deux rouges.

- Lily, arrête.

- J'ai compris. Même toi tu me lâches.

Et elle se leva sans ajouter un mot, tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. « Hé ! C'est moi qui fait ça normalement, sale voleuse d'idées. » Mais le fait est qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule, et que James avait sans doute tout entendu. Ni une ni deux, elle se retrouva bientôt face à des épis bruns et des lunettes rondes.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien James. Répondit-elle en grignotant un croissant.

- C'est qui l'idiot que tu défendais.

- Ja...

- A ton avis Jamesie.

Madison se retourna pour voir Rémus, Peter et Sirius juste derrière elle. Celui qui avait parlé étant en l'occurrence Rémus.

- Je suis le seul à pas comprendre ? Demanda James.

- Je crois que oui. Rétorqua Rémus.

- Explique moi Rémusssssss !

- En gros, si j'ai bien tout compris, Madison a prit ta défense devant Lily. C'est ça non ?

« Je vais le tuer. L'étriper, le faire bouillir. Tu va souffrir Rémus Lupin. »

- C'est vraie ça Maddie ? Demanda James avec les yeux brillants.

- Bon ok, j'avoue c'est vrai. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pr...

Mais elle fut interrompu car James avait tenté de sauter par dessus la table pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il s'était étalé de tout son long mais avait tout de même réussit à attraper la brune qui se retrouvait face contre la table. « Charmant. »

- Au secouuuuuurs, à l'aide, sauvez moi, vite vite !

- Calme toi Maddie, répondit Remus avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le degré comique de la situation.

- Tu peux parler, c'est pas toi qui a une énergumène attachée autour du cou !

- Oh Maddie, je t'aime je t'aime, tu es ma sauveuse, ma lumière, comment pourrais-je te remercier ?

- En me lâchant peut être ?

Le brun se détacha de la jeune fille qui poussa un long soupir. « Je suis folle. Ou suicidaire. Ou, suicidaire plutôt. »

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais y aller moi hein. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant et prenant son sac.

« Je ne veux pas risquer de me faire attraper par un autre Maraudeur moi. Pas folle la fille. » Madison se retourna et vit James qui paraissait dans tous ses états. Apparemment il était vraiment FOU de Lily. « Bonne chance, un jour viendra, qui sait ? » Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers son cours de sortilèges. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que sa meilleure amie était déjà devant la salle, mais elle ne daigna pas lever le regard vers elle. « Tant pis pour toi. » La brune alla se mettre à côté de Lily, se laissa glisser le long du mur et resta assise par terre, en silence, en attendant que les autres élèves et le professeur remontent. Lorsque ce fut fait, les rouges et or entrèrent dans la salle, et la brune alla se chercher une place au fond. Mais ce ne fut pas une chevelure rousse qui vint s'assoir à côté d'elle mais une brune. « Oui oui, les cheveux viennent souvent me taper la discute. »

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Black ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Sirius lui lança un regard comme si il tentait de la jauger sur regard puis répondit d'une voix sèche.

- Je fais pas ça par bonté de cœur _Sinclair _c'est juste que James voulait la préfète à côté de lui.

- Il en a du courage. Si il ne finit pas bouffé, ça relève du miracle.

Madison était effarée de voir sa meilleure amie à côté de James. Mais au vu de la tête de la jeune fille, elle ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de cette place. Détournant le regard, la jeune fille vit les lèvres de Black tressaillirent, comme si il retenait un sourire. « Pauvre type ». Bien décidée à ne plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours, la brune sortit ses affaires et les posa sur sa table, écoutant les paroles du professeur. Mais ses paupières se firent lourdes et elle ne cessait de bâiller, tout comme son voisin. « Dis que je suis ennuyeuse vas-y ! » Soudain, elle le vit se pencher vers elle. Surprise, elle se recula un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- Alors, t'en es où ?

- Hein ?

Madison ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler. Sirius parut penser qu'elle était débile car il roula des yeux avant de reprendre. De là où elle était, la jeune rouge pouvait observer les moindres traits du jeune homme. Il faut dire qu'elle pouvait comprendre toutes ces groupies, mais elle trouvait leurs comportements un peu … démesurés.

- Pour le pari idiote. T'as avancé ?

- T'as peur peut-être, idiot ?

- Pas vraiment non, je parles à Madison Sinclair quand même. Aucune chance de perdre.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Mon Dieu qu'il pouvait être méchant. La jeune fille sentit ses yeux la piquer mais elle ne dit rien, et ne laissa rien paraître. D'accord elle n'était pas un canon de beauté. Elle n'était ni blonde, ni super bien foutue. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus clairs, moyenne de taille mais pas grosse ni maigre. Alors bon, elle n'était pas non plus un cageot. « Mais pour le grand Sirius Black bien sûr, je ressemble au dernier des thons. » La brune était tellement énervée qu'elle serra sa plume. Cette dernière se brisa en deux. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers Black, mais elle pouvait presque sentir son petit sourire supérieur, qui l'exaspérait.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle se précipita dehors et se rendit directement à son prochain cours, sans un mot. La matinée se passa tranquillement, sans aucun autre soucis. Il faut dire que la brune évitait tout le monde, même Lily. Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche du matin, et se rendit dans la Grande Salle toute seule. Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelque chose.

- Aie !

Ou plutôt quelqu'un, les murs ne parlent pas. « Belle déduction » La brune releva la tête, les joues rouges de honte. Et elle eut en face d'elle une vision totalement éblouissante. Un jeune homme blond/châtain, aux yeux sombres la regardait en souriant. Son sac était tombé par terre et il cultivait le style « débraillé mais étudié » qui lui allait à merveille. La jeune fille remarqua le blason des bleus sur sa poitrine et elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de percuter Adam Nissirios, un Serdaigle de septième année. Assez populaire – mais moins que les Maraudeurs – c'était le genre de personne qui ne lui adressait jamais la parole.

-Je .. je suis désolée.

- C'est rien. Sinclair c'est ça ?

La jeune fille releva la tête si vite qu'elle en eut mal au cou. Son cœur commença à battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Comment se faisait-il qu'il connaissait son nom ? Elle, cette pauvre Gryffondor invisible ? « Bon ok, pas invisible, mais bon, je ne suis pas THE fille. »

- Euh oui c'est ça, répondit-elle en souriant. Et toi c'est Nissirios c'est ça ?

- C'est bien moi. Désolé de t'avoir percuté comme ça, je regardais pas vraiment devant moi.

- Oh non, c'est plutôt moi.

Adam éclata de rire et la rouge se sentit légèrement angoissée. Elle avait dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

- Je vais peut être y aller, dit-elle.

Adam s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.

- Je t'ai vexé ? Désolé vraiment. Je tiens à me faire pardonner. Que dis-tu de manger ensemble ce soir ? Ça te va, j'aurais toute la soirée pour me pardonner.

- Euh … Bien sûr, mais j'ai les sélections de Quidditch donc je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer.

- Pas de soucis, je viendrai te chercher alors. On fait comme ça ?

- Euh … Ça me va.

- Parfait alors ! Tu va voir, je vais remonter dans ton estime. Bon j'y vais, et tâche de ne percuter personne d'autre hein, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Madison le regarda s'éloigner, son cœur battant à toute allure. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait d'avoir une discussion avec Adam Nissirios. Et qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec lui ce soir ! « Mon Dieu, je dois être en plein rêve. Oui c'est ça, je dors. » Mais non. Quelqu'un arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Enfin, cinq personnes plutôt.

- Maddie ? Tu étais en train de parler avec Adam Nissirios ou je rêves ? Lança une Lily étonnée. Ce qui ne fit pas vraiment plaisir à Madison. A croire qu'elle n'était pas capable de parler à un garçon « Bon ok c'est inhabituel, mais quand même »

- Oui. J'ai même rendez-vous avec lui ce soir.

- Quoi ? Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de James de parler. Mais on a les sélections ce soir !

- T'inquiète, il a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher au stade.

- Mouais. Il va te déconcentrer.

Préférant ne rien ajouter, la jeune fille entra dans la Grande Salle laissant les cinq autres derrière elle. Elle alla s'assoir et se servit à manger. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à manger. Elle pensait à son rendez-vous de ce soir. Elle avait peut être une chance. Une infime chance de gagner ce pari finalement. Les Maraudeurs et Lily vinrent s'assoir à côté d'elle deux minutes plus tard. Lily et James se disputaient à nouveau, Remus regardait la scène en parlant distraitement avec Peter et Sirius faisait la gueule. « Comme d'hab … Une groupie l'a pincé ou quoi ? » Mais elle préféra ne pas faire attention aux sautes d'humeur de Black. Elle mangea tout en regardant les deux tourtereaux, et participa même à la conversation de Remus et Peter.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Les cours paraissaient plus long puisqu'elle attendait avec impatience la fin de la journée. Lorsque la cloche du dernier cours sonna, la jeune brune se précipita hors de la salle de classe et remonta jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle entreprit de se laver, se coiffer, et se maquiller avant de redescendre dans la salle qui commençait à être peuplée. Les élèves de son année étaient tous penchés sur leurs parchemins, en train de faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. La jeune fille soupira et se dirigea vers le petit groupe avant de s'assoir à côté de sa meilleure amie. Celle ci ne releva même pas la tête et Madison sortit ses affaires afin de commencer son travail. Mais elle ne parvenait à rien et renonça à tout effort de concentration. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers son rendez vous du soir, sentant le regard de Black sur elle mais ne relevant même pas la tête. Puis enfin, les rouges roulèrent leurs parchemins, s'étirèrent et les conversations recommencèrent. La brune décida de parler à Remus, avec qui elle n'avait pas eu de véritable conversation depuis longtemps. La brune en profita pour harceler une nouvelle fois le jeune homme à propos de sa transformation du soir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas de son aide.

- Non, j'ai dis non Maddie. Je m'en sors bien tout seul.

- Pfff. Comme tu voudras.

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard comme pour l'inciter à ne rien faire mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Enfin, les élèves descendirent dans le parc afin de passer les essais du Quidditch. Lily, Remus et Peter avaient accompagné les trois autres (qui faisaient tous parti de l'équipe). James au poste d'Attrapeur, Sirius en batteur et la jeune fille en poursuiveuse. Après un long discours de James que Madison n'écouta qu'à moitié, baillant de nombreuses fois, les essais commencèrent. Il manquait un batteur et un gardien, mais James voulait faire passer toute l'équipe, afin de voir si il pouvait trouver de meilleurs joueurs. Enfin le tour de la brune arriva. Au signal de James, elle s'éleva dans les airs et commença les essais en compagnie des autres candidats. Au bout de quelques minutes de bonheur intenses, la voix de James les appela de nouveau et tous redescendirent sur la terre ferme.

- Vous avez tous très bien volé. Alors, les poursuiveurs seront donc Emilie Andon, Jack Butit et Madison Sinclair.

La brune lança un sourire à James avant de se retourner vers Lily pour lui lancer un clin d'œil. Elle fut attirée par un jeune blond qui se trouvait quelques places plus haut que sa meilleure amie et qui la regardait en souriant. Lui rendant son sourire, la brune se dirigea vers lui et alla s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Hey. Tu as très bien volé, vraiment.

- Merci. Je suis bien contente que le binoclard m'ait choisi.

Adam explosa de rire et la conversation continua sur le Quidditch entre autres; Puis les essais se finirent et les rouges et or commencèrent à quitter la stade. Adam se leva à son tour et tendit sa main à la jeune fille. La brune haussa un sourcil mais le blond lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'écart du groupe. Madison se retourna pour lancer un signe de main à sa meilleure amie et croisa le regard de Sirius. Il avait l'air renfrogné, ce que la brune mit sur le compte de la pleine lune. « Il s'inquiète sans doute pour Remus ». Elle suivit le blond qui l'emmena vers un coin isolé du parc. Là, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter, puis finirent par rentrer lorsqu'il commença à faire froid. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Là, Adam proposa à la brune de venir manger à sa table ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

- J'espère que tu as une bien meilleure opinion de moi maintenant.

- Mmmm, elle fit mine de réfléchir. Franchement je ne sais pas. Qui sait si tu ne cache pas ta partie sombre pour mieux me piéger ?

Les deux jeunes gens explosèrent de rire et sortirent enfin de la salle. Adam raccompagna Madison jusqu'à la salle commune des rouges. Il lui fit la bise et lui promit de revenir la voir de main. La brune rentra dans la salle commune sur un petit nuage. Heureusement, Lily et les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas revenus, aussi elle se hâta de monter dans son dortoir pour se changer et enfiler une tenue normale, et non pas celle de son équipe. Elle resta sur son lit un bon moment et commença à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut. La nuit était bien tombée et ses camarades de dortoir étaient rentrées et profondément endormies. La brune se leva doucement et descendit dans la salle commune vide. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Et là elle s'en souvint. Elle avait oublié son sac dans le parc, lorsqu'elle était avec Adam. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle décida de sortir pour aller le récupérer et de rentrer aussi vite qu'elle serait partie. Attrapant sa baguette, elle passa par le trou de la salle commune et se retrouva dans les couloirs déserts. Le cœur battant, elle se dépêcha de sortir en évitant les rondes, et se retrouva finalement dehors.

La lune brillait de tous feux et la brune accéléra le pas. Elle se rendit là où elle était avec Adam quelques heures plus tôt. Elle murmura un Lumos pour éclairer la nuit et retrouva vite son sac, perdu sur le sol. Poussant un soupir de soulagement elle le ramassa et se redressa. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put amorcer un mouvement, une brindille craqua derrière elle. Le cœur battant encore plus vite – si c'est possible – elle se retourna. En face d'elle se tenait un loup-garou. Il grognait en d »voilant toutes ses dents, et le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement.

* * *

** j'espère que ça vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à postez vos reviews ;)**


End file.
